


Birth of the ghost prince

by ArianaTrevino2016



Series: Fernando Di Angelo-Solace [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaTrevino2016/pseuds/ArianaTrevino2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is 8 months pregnant, after an event leads him to go into early labor, he is rushed to Olympus where Hera is waiting, will they get there in time, will the baby survive, will Jason and Percy ever stop slapping Will in the face. Find out now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of the ghost prince

**Author's Note:**

> Fernando Di Angelo-Solace is my original character, child of Will solace and Nico Di Angelo (duh right) so I'm starting a series all about him and his adventures at camp and as he grows up

Nico Di Angleo layer upon his bed. His stomach once flat now stood round and swollen with the growth of his first child. A baby he would soon smother with love and protect till his dying breath.

The 'mother' to be placed, a gentle hand on his stomach, rubbing and humming soft lullabies. He had thought it amusing how he came to be in this state. He thought he was in love with Percy, he even had grown feelings for Jason, but were dismissed as feelings of brotherly love. After a while he had given up hope for love, until a certain son of Apollo took interest in him and his health, course he brushed it off as the overly friendly personalities of the sun god kids, but after a month of being stalked by will solace he was fed up and demanded a explanation for his awkward behavior. He was shocked to hear him ask the son of Hades out on a date. 

Reluctantly he agreed. One date turned into a second then into a third, soon they were together for 2 months. He remembered the conversation Percy, Jason and even Hazel had with Will, the poor demigod had been shaking in terror by the time he got back to them. Then after 6 months of the best relationship (the only relationship) he's ever had, he had decided it was time to get more intimate.

And that led  to where they were now, with Nico 8 months pregnant and too miserable to be around anyone that wasn't his close friends, his Dad or hera( their nurse that comes when it's time for his check ups.) A knock came at the door, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Will walked in the room carrying a box of chocolates and a bottle of orange juice.

"Hey pretty baby. How are my favorite people?" Will asked placing the items on the side table and crawled to laying gently on Nico's tummy careful not to put all his weight on the temporary home for his child.

"We're fine, how's the outside world today?" He asked carding his fingers through the blonde locks.

" pretty well. Leo is showing a new weapon or something, so I came to see if you wanted to go with me?"

"That does sound nice I guess but, I don't really feel like going out today." He said, Will took his hand and gently intertwined their fingers, his blue eyes filled with what could count as desperation.

"Please Nico, you haven't been out of this cabin in almost a month. I worry about you." He patted Nico's swollen tummy "both of you", Nico sighed gathering Will's face in his hands bringing his lips to meet the other. After a moment of silence the ghost king let's him up for air.

" if it will make you stop worrying so much I'll go outside today and watch the unveiling." Will smiled getting off the bed to retrieve Nico's jacket and slip on shoes(since he couldn't bend down to tie his shoes.) Once he was done Will helped him out of bed and held him steady.

They walked out together making their way to the bonfire grounds, where the presentation was held. There stood Leo Valdez tall and proud , yelling words like 'never before', 'amazing' and 'change the way we fight forever!'

All the while Nico stood close to Will's side, he could feel the Apollo children eyes on him and many of the athenian cabin were watching him closely for any sudden change to the 'mother' to be or the baby.

Nico had noticed everyone was watching him closely, to make sure he and the baby were safe and in healthy condition. It made him realise that the campers did care a little about him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice a sharp pain strike him., almost. He groaned in discomfort as his hand automatically reached for his stomach. The young blonde being the head nurse of the infirmary took notice immediately.

"Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" He asked turning to face Nico. He just placed his hand gently on his cheek.

"I'm fine, it's just been a while since I've walked that's all, calm yourself." He said walking closer to him. Leo starts to speech, loud and clearly.

"Ladys and gentlemen. I give you the first ever automated catapult, ever. Now for a demonstration." He moved to start it up.

The machine started to turn, loud sounds were almost ear numbing. By the time it started to crack the giant arm back, Will had pulled Nico behind him keeping a watchful for any sign of danger that came from the contraction. Just as the Axe was about to cut a loud boom sound came from the base sending it flying almost chopping some nymphs head off.

"sorry,sorry, I'm so sorry that wasn't suppose to happen." Leo rushed over to help the nymph, Will turned laughing.

"I told you it would be fun. Nico, you ok?" Nico was a little shoken up by that sudden sound that he barely looked down to see the grass he stood on was wet.

'But it was dry, just a few sec-' a sharp pain shot through his spine making him scream in agony.

"Ahh!" He doubled over in pain.

"Nico! Shit! Are you ok, Nico, baby?" Will caught him before he fell. His screams caught the attention of the other demigods that rushed over to help.

"Ah, shit" Nico took deep breaths "shit, that fucking hurt." Will stood him up stright as he took deep breaths.

"Nico, honey, I think your in labor." Hazel had came over helping Nico to a near by bench.

"No, I can't be. I'm only 8 mo-ah!" He doubled over in pain.

"Shit, shit, what do I do? We need hot water, towels, a bed" Will paced back and forth.

" Jason, Perc~y, can you ah! Can you please calm him down." The older boys nodded. Apparently their definition of.calming a person down was to slap them silly in the face.

"Listen your boyfriend is in labor! You need to get Hera down here, and take him to the infirmary." Jason shook his shoulders to calm him down. Will was breathing steadily now, just as they were about to take Nico to the infirmary they were transported to Olympus where the some of the gods stood. Persephone was the first to greet them.

"Alright people show time!" The goddesses stood and ran to Nico, Athena timed his breathing.

"What's going on here?" Percy asked getting water for will.

"We're just preparing Nico for delivery. Now darling do you need anything, maybe some ceral." Demeter looks at Nico in pain "or morphine?"

"Ahhh!" He grabbed Persephone's hand, in a bone crushing grip.

"Ok enough, we have to get Nico to a bed to relax." Athena rose from her throne, she snapped her fingers to summon a wheel chair for him to sit in.

"Now who fathers this child?" She asked. Will raised him hand with out hesitation.

"Ok, please grab Nico and follow me, the rest of you follow Apollo to the waiting room."

"Wait we can't come with?why?" Hazel yelled not moving an inch.

"First timers are very nervous and often times only want a couple friends or family members in the room with them. I'm just doing what I think is best for them." Athena tried to walk past her, but Hazel didn't let up.

"Well maybe their not like that maybe they want us in there to support them." She placed her hands on her hips. Nico groaned in pain, and Frank was to scared to silence the daughter of Pluto.

"Can we please not do this now?" Will begged trying his best to smooth his boos pain.

"Well maybe since it's their first time they want to share the moment with just the two of them."

"It's their first so how do you know they don't want to share the moment?" The two girls continued to argue while Nico huffed, as another contraction hit him.  
"CAN SOMEONE REMEMBER I'M TRYING TO PUSH A PERSON OUT OF ME!" Nico screamed. The girls froze while Will pushed him to the delivery room.

            6 scream filled hours later

"Alright honey your ready to push." Hers said calmly from her position at the at the foot of the bed.

"no" he said tears streaming down his face. Will stood by his side rubbing his shoulder "I'm not ready."

"I'm sorry child, the baby sadly doesn't care, it wants out." Will grabbed his hand a little tighter 

"I wa-want *sob* I want my daddy." Nico cried as a contraction hit him intensely "AH!"

"Ok sweet heart I'll get Hades." Will tried to let got but the mother-to-be wasn't having any of that.

"Where the fuck do you think your doing!" He yelled "you did this to me! Now your gonna stay and suffer with me!" Nico growled in anger.

"Ok ok, please stop choking me." Will crocked gripping the had currently crushing his windpipe. The Demonic side of Nico started to kick in, his eyes mirrored the flames that surrounded the underworld.

"Get.My.Daddy." he said in a low maniacal whisper.

"Ok, dad you wanna get Hades from the waiting room, please." He looked at Apollo for help.

"But I'm recording this for Hephaestus's tv show." Nico looked at him with rage.

"GET. OUT!' he yelled.

"K, I'm just gonna go get Hades, and your gonna stay there in your bed at a safe distance, an-"

"GET OUT!" He ran out of the delivery room in record time.

                   In the waiting room

Hades paced back and forth often bumping into Jason and Percy.

"Why the fuck are you two pacing?" He said after the 5th time his shoulders hit the demigods.

"We're just a nervous as you, 'grandpa'." Percy muttered.

"It's Nico's first, which means he doesn't know what's happening. Plus you have the minutely-"

"Ahh! It hurts so much" the demigods cringed in heart ach as the youngest screamed in pain.

"Ya you got, that." Jason sat down while Piper rubbed his back.

"Hey, uncle." The crowed looked to see Apollo running down the hall like hounds were on his heels.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Nico?" Hades stood straight looking at the sun god.

"You could say that, he's asking for you." Hades was as stiff as a board.

"I don't think that wou-"

"Daddy!" Nico yelled at the top of his lungs, finally Hades couldn't take it anymore. Vanishing into the shadows, to reappear next to his crying son.

"Shh, son, I'm here now." He patted Nico's head to calm him. "I'll always be here."

Nico looked at his father, reaching out his hand for Hades to take it, which he gladly did.

"You ready now sweetheart?" Nico nodded.

"Alright start pushing." Nico took a deep breath and pushed.

"That's it baby, your doing great." Will squeezed his hand.

"gods from above, it hurts!" Tears continued to fall.

"I know son it hurts, but you must do it for the baby ok? Think about the baby." Hades gripped his hand. Nico nodded and gave a big push.

"Ok child, one more, ok. Just one more." Hera kneeled between his legs "one more."

"No, I, I c-can't I'm so tried." He cried as his head hit the pillow.

"Nico look at me." He turned his head to face Hades.

"Your stronger than this. I've seen it. We need you to push for your baby ok." He hugged him with all his might before speaking again.

"Now push."

"Ahh! Mmhn!" Nico pushed with all his might, soon the room filled with a wailing cry.

"Oh sweet baby, let's get you cleaned up." Hera went to gently wash the new born 

"You did great Nico." Will kissed his head."I'm tired." Hades patted his head once more as Nico steadied his breathing.

"I know son, but don't you wanna see your baby." He asked as Nico's eyes started to close. Hera walked over holding a crying blue bundled up demigod, Nico extended his arms for the boy.

"Here you are. Here's your mommy." Nico moved the blanket to see the baby's eyes, dark brown with blue rings stareing up at him. Head covered with light brown hair, Nico was pretty sure once the kid got out more it will look almost blonde. The baby balled up his fists looking at his mother.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy." Hades wrapped his arm around Will's shoulder.

"Come, we will tell the others."

               *In the waiting room*

"Will, what is it, boy or girl?" Asked Hazel violently shaking the blonde.

"Calm down child, it was a boy, a beautiful healthy baby boy." The girls squealed while the boys patted Will on the back.

"He says it's ok for you all to came in now." One of Hera's priestess came behind them.

"Right. Thank you." Hades bowed to the women.

"Our pleasure lord Hades." Her one voice became many. Hades turned to look at her but she was gone.

"Let's go." Hazel yelled gripping Frank's arm and dragged him along.

In Nico's hospital room.

Nico had just finished feeding the boy.

"My sweet boy, you look just like your papa." Nico rocked back and forth.

"Well this is a beautiful sight." Nico looked to see Jason and Piper standing in the doorway holding a little teddy bear.

"Hi come in, where's the rest of the possy?" Nico asked bouncing his baby a little to calm him down.

"Oh their in the waiting room, we didn't want to overwhelm you so we're going two at a time, oh look he has your nose." Piper rushed to Nico's side "may I hold him?" Nico nodded handing his baby to the waiting arms of the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Oh he's so soft, to skinny but we'll fix that in no time." She smiled handing the baby boy to Jason. His eyes had lighten up like the lightning that lines his smile, the baby looked up in wonder bringing his little fists to bop his nose.

"Hey little man, your not big enough to fight." Jason laughed kissing the fist.

"I'm your uncle Jason and the nice lady was your aunt Piper. I can't give you much, but if you ever want a ride in the skys just ask I'll take you anytime." The baby seemed to understand and made a little coo noise.

"ya well you ever want a cool robot or ride on a dragon your uncle Leo is the one to call." Leo popped up behind Jason, who in turn wrapped his arms tighter around the babe.

"Jason Grace don't hog him, we want to see him too." Hazel raised her voice an octive before Nico shushed her.

"Fine." He said handing her the quiet babe.

"Hi baby boy, your so handsome. I'm your aunt Hazel, you ever want rare jewels to impress some lucky person just ask. Frank here will be whatever pet you want him to be." She gestured for Frank with reluctant arms.

"Will you guys stop passing him around like a hot potato?" Percy asked taking the newborn from Frank, his seagreen eyes glimed, like the way the sun shines upon the sea every morning.

"Hey buddy, wow you look so beautiful, more beautiful than I thought." He bounced the baby as it started to get fussy. "Shh it's ok. I got ya, I'm here. Your part of a big family now, you know that? Filled with wonderful people." He looked over his shoulder to see Annabeth looking over to smile at the new arrival. "And your mama, is the greatest of them all." He said placing it on Nico's chest as mouthed 'thank you'. Will came over and kissed Nico's forehead.

"You know Nico you still have to name him, we can't keep calling him 'little man' forever." Annabeth started as she took a place at his side cooing at the baby.

"I like Fernando." Nico stated as the baby bounced on his chest.

"Trying to keep the Italian are ya." Will laughed kissing his son on the nose.

"Ya it sounds right. I like it." The demigods nodded. Nico couldn't suppress a yawn as the baby started to quiet down, almost like he sensed his mother's tiredness.

"I do truly hate to interrupt but I believe it's time for the mother and baby's nap time. Don't you?" The priestess asked kindly.

"Come on Will. Let's get some coffee our treat." Percy slinged an arm around his shoulder.

"But Nico," he turned to see the two nodding off to sleep with his baby in his arms.

"He'll be fine, my priestess will make sure of it." The women in the corner, hair pulled into a tight bun and pink scrubs nodded. "Why don't we give mommy and baby sometime alone." Hera leading all of them outside to allow the two to sleep peacefully. The baby began to cry.

"Shh its ok baby, I got you." He rocked back and forth humming a lullaby he remembered from long ago.

              
Fai la nanna principino,

Fai la nanna cuoricino,

Dormi bene nel lettino,

Che la mamma e’ qui vicino.

Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto

E vedrai tutto e’ un incanto.

Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro

Son piu’ belli, mio tesoro.

Viola, arpa e mandolino:

Tutto e’ suono per il mio bambino

Fai la nanna rosellina,

Fai la nanna bambolina,

Dormi bene nel lettino,

Che la mamma e’ qui vicino.

Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto

E vedrai tutto e’ un incanto.

Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro

Son piu’ belli, mio tesoro.

Viola, arpa e mandolino:

Tutto e’ suono per il mio bambino

         *some where in the world*

A woman walking in a crowded suddenly stopped, looking to the sky. She smiled and started to cry. The girls with her turned shocked to find her saddened so suddenly.

"Hey, Luna what's wrong." Asked one girl approaching her slowly. The wing blew behind her binding her hair to dance in the breeze.

"I'm just really happy. I guess." She smiled as the sent of pomegranates blew past her.

"Very happy."

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Ending notes:

English translations for the song Nico was singing:  
Hush a bye, little prince,

Hush a bye, little heart,

Sleep well in your cradle,

Your mum is here, close by.

Close your eyes, sleep for a long time

And you will see that everything is enchanting.

Red, green, blue and gold

Are more beautiful, my sweetheart.

Viola, harp and mandolin:

Everything is sound for my little baby boy

Hush a bye, little rose,

hush a bye, little doll

Sleep well in your cradle,

Your mum is here, close by.

Close your eyes, sleep for a long time

And you will see that everything is enchanting.

Red, green, blue and gold

Are more beautiful, my sweetheart.

Viola, harp and mandolin:

Everything is sound for my little baby boy

About Lullaby of sounds and colours


End file.
